produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Park Minji
|birthday = March 31, 1999 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 164 cm |weight = 50 kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Park Minji (박민지) is currently a trainee under M&D17. She was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 1. However, she ranked #71 on episode 5 and was eliminated. She was also a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #53 on episode 8 and was eliminated. Career & History In the first season of Produce 101 she was representing Magic Fresh Company. However, after the show, she left the agency and signed with MD&17. She was competing in the third season of Produce 101 titled Produce 48. She was representing her new agency M&D17. Minji was ranked #53 in episode 8 and was eliminated. She received a lot of attention before the third season aired, for lasting over 3 minutes without blinking in one of Produce 48''s many self-promoting challenges. Minji along with Lee Chaejeong and Park Chanju had an interview with yssdotcom in September of 2018. They teased that they are in an upcoming girl group, set to debut in the near future under M&D17. So far, no debut has been made or heard of. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2016) Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) Television * ''Produce 101 Season 2 (2016) * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 101 Park Minji Produce 101.jpg Park Minji 101 Promotional 1.jpg Park Minji 101 Promotional 2.jpg Park Minji 101 Promotional 3.jpg Park Minji 101 Promotional 4.jpg Park Minji 101 Promotional 5.jpg Produce 48 Park Minji Produce 48.jpg Park Minji Promotional 2.jpg Park Minji Promotional 3.jpg Park Minji Promotional 4.jpg Park Minji Promotional 5.jpg Park Minji Promotional 6.jpg Park Minji Promotional 7.jpg Park Minji Promotional 8.jpg Park Minji Promotional 9.jpg Park Minji Promotional 10.jpg Park Minji Promotional 11.jpg Park Minji Promotional 12.jpg Videos Produce 101 Produce 101 Magic Fresh Company Park Min Ji, Nam Su Jin @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge MAGIC FRESH박민지PARK MIN JI【B】,남수진NAM SU JIN【C】 HEARTATTACK|Company Evaluation B반 매직프레쉬 컴퍼니 박민지B→A朴敏智PARK MIN JI ♬ PICK ME|Reevaluation Video Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣPark Min Ji – Group 2 Kara♬ Break It EP.04 20160212|Break It Eye Contact Produce 48 ENG sub PRODUCE48 MND17ㅣ박민지ㅣ꿈꾸는 소녀 라디오 DJ @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ박민지(MND17) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ박민지(MND17) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ나카노 이쿠미(AKB48)+박민지(MND17) - ♬Bang Bang 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김시현(위에화) vs 박민지(MND17) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 MND17 박찬주, 이채정, 박민지 ♬Roller Coaster @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박민지 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박민지 - 카라 ♬맘마미아 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Mammamia Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박민지 - 헤이즈 ♬널 너무 모르고 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Don't You Know Eye Contact Produce 101 Ranking Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants